A man like me
by LizzieCrawley
Summary: Robert is a lawyer who runs a successful law office alongside of his old friend, John Bates. Divorced five years, his wife Laura left him after the death of their youngest daughter. He is perfectly happy minding his daughters and his work. But is he ready to love again, even when love knocks on his door, bringing someone from his past? Modern AU story, RobertxCora, Mary x Blake.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue – Masquerade**_

_**London, 1984**_

The combination of loud music and several glasses of champagne were beginning to take effect upon his head, and he felt the first twinges of a headache that would be formed soon. Maybe that was the definitive sign that he should go home. Furthermore, he was starting to feel uncomfortable walking around in a tuxedo and mask all by himself, in a party full of beautiful women and couples in love. It was becoming a torture, especially for someone who had recently engaged.

In fact, he wasn't completely alone. Somewhere, in the middle of the crowd who packed the place, were his parents, his sister and her boyfriend. And of course, his inseparable friend, John Bates, who had chosen today, of all days, to disappear charmed by a beautiful young woman he had seen in the beginning of the party.

And he once more thought about what he was doing there. When Laura had called him earlier to tell him that she couldn't go because her mother was sick, he should have stayed with her. But his fiancee had convinced him to go without her, assuring him that everything would be fine, and that he should have fun for both of them. Moreover, he couldn't fail to attend that masquerade ball, a charity ball promoted annually, of which his mother was one of the proud organizers.

So, there he was, crossing a ballroom filled with masked and slightly drunk people, some of them wearing the most bizarre costumes, trying to get into the gardens in hope that a breath of fresh air could make him feel better.

The night was cool and he could see, through the clouds, the soft glow of a few stars. He closed his eyes for one moment, breathing deeply and letting the cool night air fill his lungs. There were few people in the garden and he walked slowly approaching the beautiful fountain that stood in its center. It was a beautiful place and certainly a perfect one for a masquerade ball, a medieval castle maintained by a noble family, who used to rent the place for parties and large events.

Certainly there were a lot of history behind of those walls and through those immense gardens, he thought as he walked, the gravel path cracking under his shoes. He exchanged a greeting with one of the security guards dressed in black. There was a legion of security guards on that evening, to guarantee that no guests would exceed the limits and would invade parts of the castle that weren't released to the party. They were everywhere and seemed to keep an eye on everyone like secret service agents.

He finally spotted an empty bench and walked toward it, but before he could sit, a young woman, dressed in a beautiful dark green frock, came out of nowhere and sat in his bench. Without even looking at him, she unceremoniously removed her shoes, resting her delicate and now bare feet in the grass.

"So much better...", she sighed closing her eyes and tilting her head back, a small smile curling her lips. He smiled involuntarily, the beautiful image before his eyes overwhelming his senses. He couldn't see her face, partially covered by her mask, but his eyes were fascinated by the delicate curve of her lips and the way a lock of black hair gently rested on her face.

She opened her eyes to look at him, suddenly aware of his presence when he accidentally moved his foot noisily on the gravel ground, breaking the magic of that moment. Blushing slightly, she gave him a coy smile as she tried to hide her feet under the bench. "Excuse me… I… didn't see you."

"Please, don't worry about me," he rewarded her with a smile of his own, "I would do the same if I could."

"And why don't you do?" She asked him, tilting her head with a look of legitimate curiosity in her astonishing eyes. Eyes that were of the most beautiful shade of blue he'd ever seen. Now it was his turn to blush on the intensity of her gaze.

"Well... Really?" He he put his hands in his trouser pockets looking down sheepishly, a gentle smile curling the corners of his lips. "The truth is... For more embarrassing it may seem... I can't remember the state of my socks..."

He raised his eyes to look at her again and she held his gaze, her eyes narrowing slightly as if she was analyzing him, trying to realize if there was any truth in what he had just said. And then she started to giggle. The pure and clear sound of her laughter spreading through the air, so infectious that he couldn't help, but join her.

"That's something I really doubt it!" She finally said, a broad smile lighting up her face. "You don't seem to be the type who forgets details."

He raised his eyebrows with an amused expression on his face, his eyes irremediably fixed on hers. "And how can you be so sure? You first saw me only one minute ago."

"Well," she shrugged a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I just… saw the signs."

"Signs?" He frowned and she giggled once more.

"Your hair is tidy, your shoes are expensive and of good taste and your bow tie's knot is just perfect," her eyes seemed to glow with satisfaction in the torch lights. "Moreover, there is not even a single crease in your suit jacket. Hardly looks like someone who would wear old socks."

"Who are you? A detective?" She noticed a humorous glint in his eyes, even under his black mask, feeling something different inside her chest when he grinned, opening his arms in defeat. "You've got me. I'm guilty," he said, causing her to giggle once more.

"Do you mind if I sit?" He asked her.

"Of course not," she slid on the bench to give him more space and he sat next to her. She then lowered her eyes for a moment, and it was with a look of astonishment that she saw his hand moving to remove his mask.

"What are you doing?" She held his hand, preventing him. His mask didn't hide his surprise, clear in his blue eyes, but there was a smile in his lips.

"I'm trying to get rid of my mask," he said slowly, looking at her, suddenly aware of the touch of her fingers on his hand. "If you allow me..." She suppressed a smile, and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes when she talked again.

"Don't you know the masquerade ball rules? No one can remove the mask before midnight."

"Come on, this is a silly rule!" He looked at her wondering what she was hiding behind that tempting smile. "And you don't seem the type who respects silly rules."

"Silly things do cease to be silly if they are done by sensible people in an impudent way," she said, lifting her chin in a such adorable way, her blue eyes teasing him.

"And this is…?"

"Austen, of course," she grinned.

"Of course." He smiled back, still feeling the warmth of her touch on his skin where her fingers had been until seconds before.

"And thinking about it, this is a very charming rule! I like the idea to remain faceless," she said, her eyes sparkling with amusement, making him chuckle.

"Right. So, what brought you to England?" He asked her after a short silence. As she seemed surprised, he continued. "You're American, aren't you?"

She nodded with a grin. "I moved to London just six months ago."

Noticing the engagement ring on her hand as she straightened a lock of hair that stubbornly insisted to fall on her face, he couldn't help but feel strangely disappointed. "To get married?" He ventured, his eyes fixed on hers. His lips curled in a wicked smile when she nodded in agreement. "So do you came in search for a single man in possession of a good fortune?"

She got serious for a second, studying the expression in his eyes, regretting to have prevented him to take off his mask. He seemed to openly tease her, in a bold way, but not offensive nor cocky. There was something in his eyes that made her believe that there was no malice in him, only a seductive boyish boldness. "Well, not exactly," she replied softly.

"And did you find him? Your Mr. Darcy?"

"I like to think so," she said with a coy smile, and he followed her gaze lowering his eyes to watch the tips of her toes playing on the grass. He pondered for a few minutes what she had just said, and looking around, seeing that she was still alone, asked her. "And where is he?"

She suppressed a sigh. "Hopelessly late."

"_Too bad, Mr. Darcy_", he thought. "And are you here alone?"

"No... You are here."

He chuckled, blushing slightly but inwardly pleased that she was teasing him too. She then added, with a grin, "I came with my future sister in law and her boyfriend. They are somewhere in there."

They were silent when their eyes met once more. For a moment he succumbed to the spell of that smile and those shining blue eyes, instinctively holding out his hand to straighten that stubborn strand of her dark hair, his fingers lightly brushing against her face, his eyes locked on hers. She gave him a shy smile, his touch, even for a few seconds, making her skin tingle. Letting herself get lost in the intensity of his warm blue eyes, she felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

Then the first strains of a waltz filled the air, and standing up, he adjusted his suit jacket's sleeves before making a little bow to offer her his hand. "Would you give me the pleasure of this dance, m'lady?"

She took a few seconds longer than usual to react and stand up. After a slight bow, she then took the hand he had offered her. Then he looked down and said, with a mischievous smile, "I think you better put your shoes on, Cinderella." She giggled, trying to hide her nervousness, but suddenly she apologized, causing him to frown, without understanding the reason for that abrupt change of attitude.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing. Sorry, I usually laugh too much. My fiance keeps telling me that." The last words practically slipped from her lips, and she saw the serious expression forming on his face. Then, his eyes softened and he took a step toward her, his voice gentle when he spoke.

"I'm perfectly pleased with the beauty of your smile and the sweet sound of your laughter." Again his unsettling gaze was upon her, his eyes staring at her in a way that made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She lowered her eyes, unable to hold his gaze any longer. And then, with a coy smile, she sat on the bench to put her shoes on. He gently held her by the hand to her to stand up, and then led her elegantly to the sound of a beautiful waltz. She struggled not to look straight into his eyes, but could not help smiling as they danced.

"I never thought I'd meet someone my age who really knows how to dance a waltz."

His eyes looked for hers and he chuckled. "I think I'm capable of a few surprises," he whispered, shortening the distance between them and making hard for her to breathe. He could smell her soft scent, feel the warmth of her hand in his, her breath brushing his cheek when she whispered, "Indeed, Mister…"

"Rob…"

Then she pulled back a little, quickly placing her delicate fingers on his lips to prevent him to speak. "Please, don't." She said in a low voice, her eyes now fixed on his, making him feel his heart racing in his chest, the touch of her fingers burning his lips. "No names, please."

He then grabbed her hand and gently placed a warm kiss on its back, his eyes never leaving hers, making her shiver slightly as he whispered. "No faces... No names... Maybe a kiss, then?" He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted it as much as he, and then, approaching her, he brushed his lips against hers softly. Sensing her response, he wrapped her by her waist, pulling her slowly to him, intensifying the kiss. He allowed himself to get lost in the sweetness of her lips, tasting them, savoring them in a passionate kiss. The warmth of her body against his made his heart beat fast inside his chest, arousing sensations and feelings he didn't know so far.

When their lips finally parted they were both breathless. So, they stood in silence for a long time, in each other's arms. She rested her head on his chest, surrendering to the warmth of his embrace, trying to organize her confused feelings. She had never felt like this in someone's arms before and that thought startled her.

"Who are you?", he whispered in her ear, his soft voice causing her to feel a shiver go down her spine. She didn't dare to look in his eyes when she replied, also in a whisper.

"Cinderella?"

His lips curled in a soft smile, one hand sliding down her back gently. "And that makes me what? Prince Charming?" Hearing the sweet murmur of her laughter, he pulled away from her just enough to allow him to lift her face placing his forefinger at her chin. There was a tender smile on her lips when their eyes met. "Perhaps," she replied, her eyes locked on his as he leaned over to kiss her once more. Until she moved away from him slowly, as if it were difficult for her.

"I have to go..." she said quietly , unable to avert his eyes that now seemed disappointed. Holding her hand, he opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him with a nod. "I was dreaming. I still am," she muttered, moving away from him one more step, but still holding his hand. "A sweet and beautiful dream. But I must go now…" she then turned her back, her fingers sliding away from his hand as she walked away.

He stood there, silently watching her disappear into the crowded ballroom, not knowing what to say or what to do. After a moment, he seemed to wake and went after her. He needed to know who she was, he needed to see her face.

Then, after a while, he finally spotted her. She was accompanied by another man, that stood next to her with one arm possessively over her shoulders, while talking to someone. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest when saw him lean over to place a tender kiss on her lips.

"Damn you Mr. Darcy," he thought. Her Mr. Darcy, the foolish man who seemed not know how precious her laugh was. Feeling a mixture of jealousy and resentment, he then turned on his heels and walked to the parking lot. It was time to go home. There was nothing there for him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1 – Colisions**_

_**London, 2010**_

Bates was already there, leaning in the doorway of his office, for at least ten minutes in complete silence, just staring at him with one of his typical piercing looks. The very same look he used to use to impress the judges in court in tricky trials. But that didn't shaken Robert, who pretended to ignore him as he tried to finish reading the documents of a new client's process they had received in that morning.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Robert asked him, without moving his eyes from the computer screen.

"No."

Robert watched him from the corner of his eye. "I really would like to finish this _today_."

"Go on. I can wait. I'm a very patient man," Bates replied, twirling his cane between his fingers, pretending he was very calm.

"So, you better sit down. I don't want you to get tired." Robert said, impassively, and suppressed a smile when he heard Bates snort. He raised an eyebrow to look at his old friend with an amused expression in his face. "And that's it! This the end of the very patient man," Robert said, smiling broadly this time. "So easy…", he added with a tone of mock disdain, teasing him.

"Shut up, Crawley!" His eyes were serious, but there was a small smile twisting the corners of his lips as he slowly went into the room, giving a dubious look to a chair in front of Robert's desk. But then, suddenly he pointed Robert with his cane. "You owe me this one!"

Robert grinned, and finally giving in, leaned back in his chair crossing his hands behind his head. "It seems that I always owe you something."

"That's true." Bates smiled, lowering his cane to the floor with a thud. "Come on, Robert, we have already worked enough for today. Let's have some fun for a change."

"Right." Robert turned off the computer and stood up stretching the tight muscles of his back. "You will never give in, won't you, Mr. Bates?" Bates just smirked and crossed the door without looking back. Robert followed him out of his office, closing the door behind them.

"I just don't know why you need me", Robert said, patting Bates on the shoulder as they crossed the hall to the elevators. "As soon as the lovely Miss Smith show up you'll completely forget about me."

Bates looked at him with a grin holding the elevator's door open with his cane to Robert enter. "True again," he said and raising his brows, added, "But this is what friends do for each other", he said with an amused expression and stepped in.

But they both knew that they were much more than good friends, much more business partners, they were like family. And especially for Bates, Robert and his daughters were the only family he had.

As for Robert, Bates' quiet and safe friendship had been crucial so them, Robert and his two daughters, could overcome the turmoil of problems that had struck them five years earlier: the death of Sybil, Robert's messy divorce, and the sudden departure of his ex-wife in a kind of "spiritual quest", leaving the two heartbroken girls with their no less shaken father.

* * *

He jumped from the car in front of the club, and handed the keys to the valet, waiting for Bates to reach him so they could enter together. They both left their coats in the headgear and sought a place near the bar since, at that time, all the tables were already taken. Robert glanced absently minded at the band which was playing a well known smooth jazz, and some couples were on the dance floor.

"White wine, please", Robert asked to the bar attendant and with a glance at John, who nodded, added, "And one scotch no ice."

"Wine?" Bates raised a brow in disbelief. "Since when you became so smooth?"

Robert grinned, leaning back at the bar, as his eyes scoured the place casually. "I'm not smooth", he said without looking at his friend, "I'm just… cool", at what Bates chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. The bar attendant brought them their drinks, and the two made a silent toast, raising their glasses discreetly. Robert tasted his wine slowly, trying to forget about work and enjoy himself for a change.

"What is it about the new case?" Bates asked him, as if he had read Robert's mind.

"Divorce. Betrayal. Cheating. The complete package." He answered him, with a grimace before sipping his wine once more. "But you won't want me to tell you all the details right now."

"Certainly not." Bates placed his glass on the counter before searching the place again, making Robert suppress a smile. It was so funny to see the ever so stoic John Bates nervously waiting for a woman. And it was even funnier to know that Bates pretended not realize how much Robert was having fun at the expense of him.

Then someone captured his attention, his eyes drawn to her as if it was entirely inevitable. He watched as she reached out to move a lock of dark hair that had fallen over her face, and saw her lips curling in the most bewitching smile as she listened intently someone talking next to her. And when she tilted her head slightly, enough for a soft light illuminate her face, Robert involuntarily held his breath, feeling something strange in his chest.

She had one of those ageless beauties, with delicate features, crowned by a pair of stunning blue eyes. Her seductive lips were still curved in a subtle smile as she seemed amused. When she moved, his eyes followed her as she crossed the room with her friend to sit at a table in a corner, where a man appeared to be waiting for them.

"Well, of course," he thought, feeling a pang of disappointment when he saw her kissing the man's face fondly.

* * *

She glanced once more at the watch on her car's dashboard just to be sure. She was really hopelessly late. Surely that would endure some sharp reprimand from her grandmother for making them wait. She still had to pick up Edith. And thinking of Edith, it was a miracle that her sister still hadn't called her twenty times by now just to ask her if she was on her way. But, perhaps, it might be a good idea to call Edith and see if she could find a cab. It would save her some time, and both would arrive least delayed for dinner.

She slid a hand into her purse in the car seat, looking for her cell phone, while keeping an eye on the traffic, that moved slowly at that time. "_Why I can never find anything in my purse when I need?"_ She thought, taking advantage of that traffic had stopped again to open her purse on her lap.

But as soon as the traffic seemed to finally be moving on, she gave up calling Edith, and accelerated her car. She was pleased with herself for having the idea of cutting path through a small street, bypassing the traffic jam. But her satisfaction did not last long as she came across a truck parked on a side of the street, but due to its size preventing was her passage.

"_What an idiot parked a truck of this size in such a narrow street?_" She thought angrily, pressing her car's horn trying to call someone's attention. As no one appeared, she honked more insistently, again without any success. She leaned her forehead on the steering wheel, completely frustrated. That could have only one explanation, the gods, all of them, of all known religions, were against her.

She had two choices, go back to the traffic jam and probably don't get anywhere any soon, or somehow come to terms with the truck driver and get through there. Looking in the rearview mirror, she could see the street from where she had just come completely jammed. With a sigh she jumped from the car, and marched decided toward the back of the truck, where she found two men unloading a sofa. They seemed to make a great effort to carry the huge couch, their faces were red and the muscles of their arms fully extended, as they moved slowly toward the open door of a building.

"Excuse me, sir. But your truck is blocking the street."

The two men exchanged a glance over the sofa, as if not believing in what was happening. After a few seconds the younger of them said, the effort he was doing transpiring in his voice.

"No… It isn't...", he groaned.

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Of course it is! I can't pass through with my car, and I really need to follow by this street!" She peered into the truck and saw that there were still many things to be unloaded.

"...There is space enough for your car, Miss." The young man replied, drops of sweat forming on his forehead. She then tried to control her annoyance, while accompanying them on their way to the building's door.

"Look, I know you still have a lot to do, and I don't want to disturb you, but could you move your truck giving some space for me to pass?"

"That's not necessary." He then looked straight into her eyes, a challenging look in his dark eyes. Disturbing dark eyes. "There _is_ enough space. For those who know how to drive, of course."

His cockiness made her blood boil, and she had to struggle not to lose her composure. "Well, you give me no choice but to call the police! You can't just park a truck like this and block an entire street!"

Both men looked at each other again, and he made a sign for them to put the couch on the floor. He placed both hands on his hips, looking her up and down, his piercing gaze slightly making her uneasy.

"As I told you, Miss, the truck is not blocking the street," he walked to the side of the truck to peep on her car, and turned to her with a wry smile. "I don't understand why you couldn't pass."

"Because there isn't enough space!" She stood beside him, this time avoiding his gaze.

"Give me your car keys," he held out his hand to her, causing her to blink blankly.

"Why would I give you my car keys?!" She frowned, a mixture of disbelief and distrust in her face. He sighed, as if he was getting annoyed, and scratched his head.

"You want to go with your car, don't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"I'll do it for you." She looked at him without hiding her distrust.

"Don't worry. I won't run away or damage your car." Then, mostly for her surprise, he smiled. A ravishing smile. A crystal clear grin that lit up his whole face and made her feel weak in her knees. "Just trust me."

And then, feeling unable to challenge that smile, she handed him her keys and watched him as he walked to her car. And it was a flabbergasted Mary who saw him driving her car over the sidewalk, without the slightest guilt or ceremony, and park it right after the truck. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks as he walked up to her, handing her keys.

"_This_ I could also have done," she muttered, taking back her keys from him abruptly.

"I really doubt it."

"Well, now you are jumping to conclusions about me?" His eyes and that mischievous boyish grin that seemed to play on his lips were affecting her more than she liked to admit. And she couldn't allow herself to feel like that. Especially with someone as annoying as him.

"It's just that… Well, you seem to be…" he seemed to think for a second before adding, "too straight-laced."

"Str..." She looked at him without hiding her outrage, losing her composure at once. "And you are a cocky and rude man! I don't even know why I'm talking to you!" By saying this, she marched angrily to her car, without looking back even when she heard him saying. "Hey! You could at least thank me!"

While he watched her go, he could hear his friend laughing behind him, and he soon felt a friendly pat on his shoulder.

"Beautiful, Charles! Straight-laced?!" He said with an amused look on his face. Charles shrugged and gave him a grin, "Well, I thought she was." But he couldn't help thinking of how beautiful she was, even when she was angry.

* * *

When she walked past them without seeing him, he reached out gently pulling a lock of her golden hair, causing her to turn around, startled.

"Hi," a gentle smile curled his lips.

"Hi, John." She gave him a coy smile as soon as she saw him. "I was looking for you."

"But I found you." He saw her blush slightly and felt thrilled to be able to cause that sort of reaction on her. She turned to Robert, greeting him with a smile, which he returned.

"I'm glad you came," she said obviously more to Bates than to Robert, who leaned back at the bar counter to have a little more of his wine, looking for some other distraction to not overhear his friend conversation. His eyes once more searched the place for the beautiful brunette, this time without success. He then answered his phone without even looking at who was calling and was surprised to hear Rosamund's voice.

"Robert, for God's sake, where are you!? You're late!"

He blinked momentarily confused, then putting the phone on mute, turned to Bates to ask him what day it was. It was Anna who answered.

"Wednesday, 14."

He clapped a hand on his forehead, as if punishing himself by having completely forgotten about the dinner at his sister's. Bates raised his brows questioningly, and he muttered, before returning to his phone. "I forgot dinner at Ros."

"Ouch!" Bates couldn't help but smile, and Robert replied with a frown.

"Where are you, Robert? Why I'm listening to music and voices?"

"I'm in my car on my way, Rosamund." Seeing Bates struggling against laughter, he gave him a stern look. " I'll still take a while because the traffic is terrible. So, please, don't wait for me, ok?" Giving her no time for anything else, he turned off his phone quickly, now glancing at Bates, who opened his arms in defense, but hiding his amusement.

"Sorry, but I really have to go. It was a pleasure to see you, Anna." Robert smiled at her and glared at his friend again as he walked away quickly, looking back over his shoulder at Bates who saw his lips forming a mute sentence "I blame you."

Bates and Anna realized what would go to happen a second before, but they could do nothing to prevent. She only took her hand to cover her mouth in astonishment, while Bates tried to call the Robert's attention, but it was no use. He turned abruptly bumping into someone, and the next thing he felt was a liquid soaking his shirt, part of his trousers, and even his underwear.

"Bloody hell!" he couldn't help saying, looking at his white shirt and pants now ruined by spilling red wine.

"Oh, Good Lord! You should watch where you're going, Sir!", the slightly altered female voice only increased his own irritation, as he tried to wipe up with his handkerchief.

"You also obviously wasn't paying attention to where you were going. Otherwise..." He looked up, completely angry at what had happened, but he couldn't complete his sentence when his eyes met those stunning blue orbs that seemed to remind him of someone.

"Otherwise what?" The beautiful brunette who had drawn his gaze earlier was now before him, her eyes fixed on him with a defiant expression waiting for him to continue. He took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure.

"Otherwise you wouldn't have ruined my shirt and my almost brand new suit. Not to mention... How I'm going to show up for dinner at my sister's like... this..." He looked at himself with an expression of dismay, opening his arms slightly.

She seemed to examine him for a moment, and then, unexpectedly, she started to giggle. "You're right," she said, unable to control herself, " it _is_ ruined..."

"Are you laughing?" he raised his eyebrows, his defenses falling to the ground with the sound of her laughter and the look in her eyes. "It was a very good suit," he muttered.

"Sorry," she said, finally recovering, her voice soft when she spoke. "I'm really sorry. But, you had to admit that it was your fault too."

He looked into her eyes for a moment, that strange feeling of familiarity making him feel suddenly at ease. "Perhaps," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes, teasing her.

"Perhaps?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously, but there was a smile on her lips, and he couldn't help but smile too, as if it was stronger than he.

"Right. I think I can take part of your blame."

"Much better," she held his gaze for a while. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Robert looked back at the precarious state of his clothes, and said, now amused. "I think not. Unless you have a spare suit inside your purse."

"No, unfortunately I don't have one," she shook her head slightly.

He shrugged, and added with a grimace, "I already expected this." He felt again that strange feeling inside her chest as she smiled. "Can I at least buy you a new glass of wine? Miss ..."

"Cora." And smiling, she added, "Cora Levinson."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Enlightenment**

He looked at his own image reflected in the mirror and adjusted his tie once more. Before grabbing his suit jacket he had left on the bed, his eyes fell again on the suit he had picked up in the laundry the day before. The wine stains were still there, almost imperceptible, but still visible to anyone who knew where to look. He sighed in resignation, it was a very good suit. Then the image of those stunning blue eyes, that seemed to chase him since that night, invaded his mind once more.

He just could not stop thinking about her, even knowing how much that was pointless. She had told him her name, but he hadn't had the opportunity to do the same when in the next moment the not very nice guy who was accompanying her joined them just to make clear that she was with him.

Moreover, he had no time for that and was fully satisfied with his life just the way it was. Even knowing that his daughters didn't share his belief, he didn't mind being alone, and didn't intend to become involved with someone any soon. So, there was no reason to think about her... And yet...

The good smell of scrambled eggs crept into his nostrils as he crossed the hallway to the kitchen. That could only mean that Mary had spent the night there again.

Even after Matthew had broken their engagement, a few months before the wedding, Mary had decided to stay in the apartment they had shared. Lately, however, she was spending more and more time Robert's house, even sleeping in her old bedroom some nights. He didn't mind that, on the contrary, he liked having her around again. What bothered him was her silence and mostly, her reluctance to talk to him about her feelings. He knew how much she had been devastated by the breakup, and wanted to help her overcome it all, but he still had not figured out how.

Robert almost bumped into Edith who walked out of the kitchen in a hurry. She kissed him goodbye and he watched her disappear through the front door with a smile, realizing how she seemed to be happier lately. Then, entering the kitchen he walked toward Mary to kiss her tenderly on the forehead.

"I didn't see you come home last night," he told her as he took the plate she had just served him.

"It was too late. I didn't want to wake you." She smiled and handed him a cup of steaming tea. "Aren't you late?"

Robert glanced at the clock hanging on the wall as he drank his tea. "No. I will go straight to court." He ate a good mouthful of scrambled eggs and smiled at her. "Perfect! As always."

"It's just scrambled eggs, Papa." She rolled her eyes, but there was an authentic smile on her lips, and he was pleased to see it. Mary honest smiles had been a rarity lately. What made him think about Edith.

"Do you have any idea what's going on with your sister? She is so full of mysteries lately."

"Oh, please, Papa. Edith is as mysterious as a bucket!" She sipped her tea before adding. "All this mystery has only one name. Michael."

"Michael?" He frowned. "Michael who?"

"For a lawyer you have a really bad memory." Mary gave him an incredulous look and he grinned shyly. "Michael Gregson," she continued, "The journalist. She had already told you about him."

"Oh. Of course. The journalist." He nodded, moving his eyes over the newspaper, unable to stop thinking that there was something about that Gregson guy he didn't like, even without knowing him. Perhaps that was precisely what was bothering him, or maybe it was the notion that he was much older than Edith. The thought let him uncomfortable again. He needed to talk to Edith, and knowing her, he knew it wouldn't be an easy task.

He tried to focus on the newspaper in front of him, but his thoughts soon turned to her again. Her eyes, her lips, her smile invaded his mind and made it impossible for him to concentrate. He definitely needed to do something about it, he thought as he put his plate and cup inside the dishwasher. He said goodbye to Mary with a kiss and grabbed the laptop he had left on the kitchen table. He needed to hurry or he would be late in court, especially because he still had to pick up Bates on his way.

"Don't forget John's surprise party on Friday," he said to her before leaving.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," she smiled, "you keep reminding me of it three times a day... At least." Robert laughed and waved to her as he walked through the door. After he left, she put the remaining dishes inside the dishwasher and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. She still had time for a shower before leaving.

* * *

She distractedly observed the numbers changing on the elevator's panel as it went up, and smiled as she remembered her father's surprised voice on the phone when she warned him about the exchange of laptops. She still couldn't understand how Robert hadn't noticed he had taken her computer instead of his. To be honest, she had already realized that something was wrong with him. Lately, he had been too distracted, something that wasn't common with him, which only increased her concerns. He had been working too hard for a long time. In recent years, especially after all that had happened in their lives, he had found in his work a refuge. And she thought that maybe now it was time for him to change his life.

Mary stepped off the elevator and crossed the familiar sliding glass doors, her eyes rested on the golden letters which indicating that she had arrived at Crawley and Associates law firm. As a child, mostly to Robert's delight, she used to say that one day she would work there, with him, and she always knew that he intimately had hoped that at least one of them might one day take charge of his office. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at the thought of how much she and Edith were far from that world now.

Then she saw him. The handsome man in an elegant gray suit, who had just left her father's office accompanied by Evelyn Napier, talking animatedly. So completely different from the sweaty man in T-shirts and jeans she had met a few days before behind a truck, that she almost doubted that they were the same person. But any doubts she had just disappeared when he smiled. She would be able to recognize that smile anywhere. Probably feeling watched, he slowly turned his head until their eyes met, and she could see reflected on his face the same look of surprise.

He walked towards her, interrupting the conversation with Evelyn, and for a moment neither of them seemed to know what to say, until she broke the awkward silence.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice came out harsher than she intended.

He raised his brows, without hiding his surprise at her tone.

"I can ask the same of you," he countered.

"I asked you first," the words slipped from her lips, and she immediately felt embarrassed by what she had just said. As she pretended to ignore the amused glint that passed through his eyes she felt frustrated because he seemed to have the power to awaken the worst of her and make her act like an angry teenager.

"Well, I work here." He crossed his arms with a defiant look in his dark eyes. "And you? What is your excuse?"

"I don't need excuses to come to my father's firm." She gave him a petulant look, but inwardly she felt again like a fool to hear her own words. She then turned her back and went hastily to Robert's office, before he had time to say something else. She was so angry that she even remembered to greet Evelyn, who had been just watching the two of them with a curious look on his face.

Charles watched her walk away, stunned. He, who had always considered himself a very articulate person, didn't know what to say even if he wanted to. When he saw her, standing there, just a minute ago, he could hardly believe his eyes. Since the incident with the truck, there hadn't been a single day he had not thought of her. And now he could only think about two things: how beautiful she was, and how much luck was against him. With so many girls in London he had to get in trouble precisely with his boss' daughter.

It was no wonder that Evelyn was looking at him with an amused expression in his eyes, which he did his best to ignore as he walked back to his own desk.

* * *

Mary entered Robert's room marching infuriated, mostly for Robert's surprise, who just watched her in astonished silence.

"That stupid and unbearable guy!" She growled, nearly letting herself fall into the chair in front of his desk. Bates, who was sitting on the couch at Mary's back, just lowered his newspaper to exchange a glance with Robert through his spectacles.

"Good evening to you too, Mary," he said after clearing his throat. The young woman turned in her chair to stare at him, looking utterly surprised at his sight.

"Hi, Uncle John," she stammered, struggling to control her tone, "Sorry, I didn't see you there." Bates grinned at her and she turned again to Robert, who noticed by the redness of her cheeks that he was before one of those bad moods of his eldest daughter. He then did his best to ignore Bates' amused look to pay attention to her.

"You should be more careful before hiring an employee, Papa!"

"Right… But… Who are we talking about?" Robert asked her carefully.

"That petulant guy who just left with Evelyn."

Robert and Bates exchanged glances. "Blake?" Robert ventured.

"Definitely, Blake," Bates added. Robert looked at him, his eyes narrowing dangerously and Bates raised his newspaper to hide his amused smile.

"Well, I don't know his name," she said angrily, "I only know he is arrogant, rude, and…" She paused and then added, with a sigh. "He is the guy who I told you about last week."

"The truck guy?" Bates said, lowering his newspaper again and this time making no effort to get serious. "This is only getting better."

"Bates, do you mind?" Robert gave him a stern look, and then his eyes focused on Mary. "Well, Charles Blake is a pleasant young man, Mary. And a very competent barrister."

"Well", she mimicked his tone, "Charles Blake was completely rude and arrogant to me. That's all I can say about him until now."

"Give him a chance." Robert looked at her fondly, trying to calm her down. "Sometimes even bad beginnings can lead to great friendships. Just like your Uncle John and me."

Mary rolled her eyes and groaned, "Oh, no, please! Not the story of the fight again!"

Robert continued, ignoring her protests. "As you well know, if it wasn't for me, your Uncle John might not be here today," he said, a small smile curving the corners of his mouth while he waited for Bates reaction. But his old friend didn't move and just grunted without taking his eyes from his newspaper.

"I was doing very well until you showed up," Bates said finally.

"You would end up with your handsome face crushed, if it wasn't for me," Robert can't help saying, with a challenging smile.

"But that wasn't what happened, was it?" This time Bates lowered his paper to show a wry smile, his greenish eyes gleaming in triumph to reach Robert's sensitive point in their eternal battle.

Robert waved a hand toward Bates, pretending to be desolate, and then looked at Mary again. "See? And despite him being a complete ungrateful, I am still able to have him as a friend."

"Ungrateful?! I had to save you from being killed! And it was you who ended with a crushed face", Bates snapped, suppressing a smile.

"My face got much worse after you punched me! Did I ever tell you, Mary, that even after I had gone to help him, he punched me?"

"Millions of times." Mary and Bates answered him in unison, causing Robert to laugh.

"You deserved it." Bates said, pointing him a finger, his face impassive but being completely betrayed by the amused expression of his eyes. "You should first learn how to punch before entering a fight."

"You punched me in the same eye that they had already punched!" Robert said, a false tone of whining, but letting out a smile.

"Well, I didn't want you to have two black eyes..." said Bates, with a crooked smile.

Mary, who until now had only watched it all in silence, trying to control her frustration, decided to intervene. She had already witnessed thousands of similar arguments between them, and most of the time she was amused by it, but she wasn't in a good mood for that today. And besides, they had already gone too far with all that whining.

"Oh, please! Can you two just stop?" As soon as she got their attention, it was she who gave the final blow. "Sometimes you look more like an old married couple!"

Both men exchanged an amused look, and John turned his attention again to the newspaper, before saying, with a very serious look on his face.

"Well, we are not that old."

Mary was silent for a moment, as if pondering the weight of John's words. And then, she turned to her father with a gentle look on her face, her tone soft when she finally spoke.

"Papa, it's never too late to come out of the closet. And I'll always be by your side to support you," she said, laying her hand fondly on his.

Robert rose from his chair, as if outraged, and looked at John, who had just hiding behind the newspaper. But Robert knew he was struggling to control a likely fit of laughter just by the way the newspaper's sheets trembled.

"Bates, can you please leave me alone with my daughter?"

Bates folded the paper, and stood up putting it under his arm, struggling hard not to laugh. He exchanged an amused look with Mary, walking toward the door, but before he could leave the room he let out a laugh, which made Mary start to giggle. But she stopped as soon as she faced her father's serious eyes. After Bates closed the door behind him, he looked to Mary.

"Since when do you believe the nonsense that John says?"

"I don't." She started to giggle again. "I just couldn't miss the opportunity to tease you."

Robert shook his head, running a hand over his face. "Ok, I guess I asked for it," he said with a coy smile while tried to remember where he was in his conversation with Mary when they were interrupted by a knock at the door, and a second later they saw Bates' face at the door.

"I forgot my cane." He said, pointing to the cane hanging on the edge of Robert's desk. Mary handed it to him and both started to laugh when their eyes met. Robert looked at Bates with a disbelieving expression.

"How does someone who can't walk without a cane is always forgetting it?"

"I did it on purpose. Just to see you again." He grinned and Robert gave him a stern look this time.

"Are you both really sure that you're not a couple? I'm starting to have some serious doubts by now," Mary said looking from one to another.

"I'm completely sure about me." Bates said, closing the door quickly to avoid a paper ball Robert had thrown at him, and Mary rolled her eyes.

"You two are impossible today." She analyzed the peaceful expression of his father's face. "Did you guys have a good day in court?"

"Excellent," he replied, a glint of satisfaction in his blue eyes. "And much was due to your new foe. He was quite good at court, actually."

She just looked at him, but said nothing, and Robert chuckled, standing up. "I'm going home. Do you want a lift?"

"Thank you, Papa. But I'm not going home yet. I have a party to attend."

Robert raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he dressed his suit jacket, and she continued.

"Today is Tony's birthday, and everyone will gather to celebrate."

"Tony?" He frowned, not recognizing the name.

"Tony Gilllingham." Mary rolled her eyes and stood up. "Your friend's son. You met him when he was at home last week, remember?"

"Yes, of course! The Glamorous pirate!" He said, adjusting his sleeves, with a humorous twinkle in his eyes. Mary just shook her head. "Sometimes I'd like you to not invent names for my friends," she said in a fake annoyed tone, and Robert chuckled, closing his office's door behind him to search for Bates. The large room full of desks was almost completely empty at that time, except for a couple of young men.

Mary sighed relieved when she didn't spot Blake anywhere. She didn't intend to meet him again so soon. And especially not with her father at her side.

"Bates should be at his office," he said to her, motioning with his hand for her to follow him down the hall. Bates saw them through the glass wall, and smiled at them when Robert put his head round the door to ask him.

"I'm leaving. Do want a ride home?"

"Thanks, but I'm not going straight home." Bates tried to look as natural as possible, without much success and Robert grinned, narrowing his eyes before asking.

"So it seems that someone made some progress?"

"Just dinner," Bates grinned.

"Are you dating someone?" Mary interrupted them looking at Bates without hiding her astonishment, and Bates smiled shyly.

"You don't need to be so shocked."

"Sorry, Uncle John. But that's something new!" She smiled at him, looking from Robert to Bates again. "Who is she? Someone we know?" Robert rolled his eyes, and waved to Bates, pulling Mary with him.

"Come on. Don't you have a party to go to?"

"I really do. And I better hurry or I'll be late."

* * *

Robert insisted on accompanying her to the tube station. She wanted to avoid this because she knew he would come with his usual recommendations about personal safety, which always made her feel as if she was sixteen again. And then he saw her, his eyes hopelessly enthralled with her, making him forget what he was going to say.

Cora Levinson was now walking toward them, a small smile forming on her lips as she approached them, causing Robert felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Mary?"

His daughter smiled broadly when she saw her, greeting her cheerfully, mostly for Robert amazement. For a moment the two of them just seemed ignore his presence there, talking happily while Robert struggled not look straight at her. An almost impossible task since his eyes just didn't obey his brain's commands anymore, and he was completely surrendered to the charm of those stunning blue sapphire orbs and to the appeal of that captivating smile.

Then Mary finally remembered of him, and apologizing to both, made the proper presentations. They both exchanged an amused smile and Robert was surprised to know that she was Gracie's mother, one of Mary's best friends since her teenager years. How come they never had seen each other before? He was sure he didn't, because he could never forget her if he did.

"Will you go to Tony Gillingham's party too?" She asked Mary with a smiled, who nodded in response. "Gracie didn't talk about anything else today. My guess is she has a crush on him."

Mary grinned, and added seemed embarrassed. "Well, I'm sorry, but I really have to go." She turned to her father and kissed him on his cheek.

"You take care." He told her, fondly touching her face, and feeling Cora's disturbing eyes over him. They watched silently as Mary disappeared into the station and then she turned to him with a shy smile.

"And your suit?"

"The laundry did a good job," he lied with a genuine smile on his lips, his eyes fixed on hers. She held his gaze for a moment before blushing slightly.

"Well, I gotta go too," she grinned and he felt again that strange feeling in his chest. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Crawley."

Robert could not help but smile again, even knowing that he might already be looking like a fool. "Robert, please."

"Robert," she repeated, still smiling. Then, before she could leave, he decided to take a risk.

"I was going for a drink. Would you like to join me?"

"It's very kind of you, Mr... Robert," she corrected herself with a coy smile, "But I have to decline your invitation. I have some things to do before end up my day, and it's getting late." As if she noticed his disappointment, she added with a soft smile. "Maybe some other day."

"Maybe some other day, then," he echoed, a soft smile in the corner of his lips.


End file.
